Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Starkit Aww cute, right. This is Starkit from my fanfic, Rainstar's Destiny-- 19:55, April 27, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Very good! Can you make the nose less neon? 20:23, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Glowww, edit conflict DX I was gonna suggest making the nose grey, or darker. 20:26, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Smudge the patches more. I amYour worst nightmare 23:16, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Cute! Blur all the patches, especially that white one on the back left haunch. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 23:22, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Nice job! Maybe make the patches on the face and haunch so that they look like indivual ones instead of looking like they're just continuing onto the legs/chest/belly...if I make any sense. x3x 08:29, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Still doing this? 10:47, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes, sorry. I will reupload today 12:03, May 5, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Reuploaded 23:13, May 6, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine The white spots on the face and haunch look like failed highlights, is there a way to fix that, like, darkening them or making them lighter? Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 06:17, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? 17:40, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Bumblepaw (MCA) [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 01:32, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! Blur all the markings a tad more, make the nose more pink and smudge the paws a bit. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 11:26, April 30, 2012 (UTC) actually, millie, gray cats can have gray noses. Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 01:08, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Purplish grey. I meant make the nose a bit more purple. XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 08:50, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Other than blur everything, it's nice. 16:57, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud]] Fungus is among us 09:11, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Blur the spots. BOB ZEE NINJA Is EPIC!!! 12:15, May 6, 2012 (UTC) smudge the back paw closest to us. Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 06:15, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Still doing this? 16:40, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 12:46, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Fernpoppy (W) - CBA For a contest, story is Fallen Memories, TBA. 12:48, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 21:24, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Maybe blur the lighter brown under belly (If it's there, it might just be me seeing things without my glasses) I amYour worst nightmare 23:00, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Lovely. 16:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Wonderful. Maybe...blur the flank shading. 08:49, May 6, 2012 (UTC) REUPLOADED 11:43, May 7, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 16:40, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Panda(Lo) oh, panda. you so fluffeh. panda is actually based on this stray cat we feed.-- Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 16:12, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Amazing, Rowan. I'm going to suggest Instant Approve, here. Silver, Millie? 08:16, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I agree with the instant approval. Guys? [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 12:48, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but I think that the shading could be blurred a bit. Other than that, cute! 23:46, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Still doing this? 16:51, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded yes, i am Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 21:47, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Blazingfire (W) [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 09:04, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Blur and/or smudge the white underbelly. 11:13, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Luffly. 13:29, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Still doing this? 16:51, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded' [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 12:48, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Thunder (K) He is dark black, oyus. 13:29, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Dang Leopard... Why chu have to be so good.. No comment. Amazing. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 14:09, May 6, 2012 (UTC) <3333333333 Define the tail shading? Tis is a cute black kitty! <3 16:33, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I think it's fine, personally, but I can change it if someone else disagrees x3 16:03, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Maybe a little [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 23:59, May 10, 2012 (UTC) W'uplodaded 16:31, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful, CBA? [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 13:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Italyflight (W) Italyflight from Make Pasta: Not War!... I think he's adorable <333 [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 21:00, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Ohhh maiii, so prettyful, maybe blur the belly shading a bit x3. I amYour worst nightmare 22:38, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hehe, Italy curl ~ Anyway, that spot/patch/shdaing on the chest looks a bit off, do something, please. 16:50, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Reuploded but apparently changes don't wanna show... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 19:00, May 11, 2012 (UTC Omai. <333 Blur the highlights a bit~ 23:47, May 11, 2012 (UTC) It's being derpy... I dunno why... *sighs* [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 00:16, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading. If you click it, it's fine. 14:30, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Jordan (W) I'' think the shading's fine. Humph. 14:33, May 12, 2012 (UTC) So pretty o3o. I can't really see anything wrong, and yes, the shading is fine (I'm not wearing my glasses though, I never wear them on weekends x3) maybe blur the face hughlight just a teeny bit :3. I am'Your worst nightmare' 14:42, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Lightning ® <3 14:33, May 12, 2012 (UTC) beautiful, but what's up with the eye on >this> side? Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 21:49, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I didn't even notice that x3, but that might be part of the character Rowan x3. I am'Your worst nightmare' 00:15, May 13, 2012 (UTC) The color looks a little inconsistent, like on the tail, head and left side it's a sort of cream, and the rest looks more whitish-gray...is it supposed to look like that? 01:45, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Rowan, if you've read the story you'd know, cause it's his little lightning streak bit. Dazzle, yeah, it is sort of. Argh, so hard to explain cause his whole character is a giant spoiler x3 09:10, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Whitekit (K) Whitekit from Mirror Image x3, he's certainly going to be the adorable one in the series x3, I'll fix the highlights as soon as pixlr stops derping. I am'Your worst nightmare' 23:46, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading on the haunch and belly. Cute~ 23:48, May 12, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded '''blurred it to the best of my ability I am'Your worst nightmare' 23:55, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Skarmorywing(W) *puts face in hands and weeps* WHY?!?! Why in that name of all of StarClan did I choose Skarmory?! This was so hard,a nd yet it turned out so terrible! Next time, I'm choosing a less complecated pokemon DX. Omai. It's...Skarmory...*fangirl squeal* You did an amazing job on this~ Perhaps smudge the black on the neck a bit. o3o 01:48, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ? Blur the smudges, on the legs, a bit. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 13:09, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Forestkit (K) [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 12:51, May 13, 2012 (UTC) The nose pink is too neon, fix it please? [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?]] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'''I]] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 13:15, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Americaspark (W) He's the hero! I realized I forgot to save him as pxd too... *hopes no one comments on shading* [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 13:13, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading and tone down the highlights. Also, smudge the brown patch a bit more to give it a more furry look. 18:34, May 13, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= Note about the Warrior Blank I uploaded over the current one my copy of it, which should not have the spots, in attempt to resolve this problem. Please can you all make sure to get the full size version of the file, and if you currently have warriors for approval, this is in no way saying you have to redo them. Just saying that next time, you'll have a nice blank. Thanks, 18:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and a side note, to make sure you actually get the full size image, go to the gallery, click the blank, then in the corner of the popped up box, click the magnifying glass. Save the image off that page. Thanks again, 18:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ok, that is all going to be a great help, thanks leopard! LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:07, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Yay! This is going to make using the warrior blank so much easier! Thanks, Leopard! ^^ Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 20:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Something that has come to my Attention The Rules. I think we need to have a good read through of these. I recently added a new one, and You should all be sticking to it. Also, don't forget the amount of chararts, 20 on the page, 5 per user. But this isn't what I really want to talk about. It's the lack of rule following that has come to my attention. So I am going to do nothing. Then we'll see. I'm going away next week on holiday, and I want you all to realise that these rules are for good. Ok? And another thing. I have an objection to the rule of odd colours. I think odd colours should be allowed if the story the cats is written in is written with odd colours. I am not changing it for me. It has happened to others. Two more things. Vote for a new blank please, and SW Nominations are open. But one thing about them. I do not want to see people asking others to nominate them. And I don't want complaints if you aren't voted in. End. 16:36, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks guys. I appreciate the fact that you took five minutes to read and comment. Sometimes I don't know why I bother. 07:56, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I've voted, and I know the rules. Please don't be angry. I'm busy trying to enforce the rules and clean up the usual stuff now that I'm back on. :( SW nominations are redundant to me, but I'll vote. :) And, lastly, I agree with your ideas on the colours. I think odd colours are fine under the conditions Leopard listed. End #2. Jemilla [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'No ']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'one']] [[The Timekeepers|'Will']] 10:23, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I do agree with you on all these points, Leopard. People seriously need to start reading the rules. 17:40, April 5, 2012 (UTC) SW Nominations Please, vote! Two users have been nominated, and your say is appreciated! Go! Go now! 12:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC) "Coming soon." I think I know one of the two users, but who is the other one and where do I put my say? XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:58, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Follow the title link =3 08:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I realise I made a mess up. Follow the link now. 07:20, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I am now proud to introduce our two newest SW's: Hazel and Little!! 19:31, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Congrats, Hazel and Little! 22:25, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Thank-you! ^.^ LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 11:35, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations, guys! <3 12:09, May 1, 2012 (UTC) It's baaaaaaaccccck~ Yup~ ^u^ If you'll have me back, that is. Yai!! Twi!! =D 08:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Yay for Twi! :D Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:39, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Twi! I amYour worst nightmare 00:43, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back, Twi! 13:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Suggestion Time! SURPRISE! Your invisible deputy has returned. XD Okay,so , I was approving some stuff today and I noticed that nearly all of the chararts on the approved page are tagged "approved." Do we really need to do that? They're on the approved page. We took the "for approval"s out here. Millie out.* disappears in puff of rainbow smoke* Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:14, May 12, 2012 (UTC) It's like that because I went OCD one day and decided to start changing it. Just keep it like that... They're changed so we know what's what on here, in cases of mass approvals. -.-;;; Tldr; it's fine. lol The CBA is useful, but I guess it's not really needed. Does it really matter? I mean, I put Approved on the cause it's my approving charart routine, but I guess you could just take it out. I recken we should have the CBA for sure, but having the Approved should be optional. *has rambled* x3 09:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC)